1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quantitative analysis methods and a quantitative analysis apparatus for measuring plural kinds of substances to be analyzed occurring in a sample solution, and relates to a water quality control system based on such quantitative methods, intended for water quality control for nuclear reactors.
This invention is suitably applicable to water quality testing and control in boiling water reactors (BWR) and pressurized water reactors (PWR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The water used in nuclear reactors contains dissolved gases of H.sub.2, O.sub.2, and H.sub.2 O.sub.2. The amounts of these dissolved gases change as the gases circulate in the nuclear reactor cooling system. For each gas, there is a maximum tolerable limit, beyond which the gas can corrode the reactor pipes, posing a potential danger of water leak or even pipe breakage.
Therefore, an important requirement is to sample the high-temperature, high-pressure water circulating in the cooling system of a nuclear reactor, perform quantitative analyses of H.sub.2, O.sub.2, and H.sub.2 O.sub.2, and ensure adequate control of the water quality based on the results of analyses.
Among the means of simultaneously detecting dissolved O.sub.2 and H.sub.2 O.sub.2 contained in the reactor water in a nuclear reactor is a method of simultaneously measuring dissolved oxygen and hydrogen peroxide by using a dissolved oxygen meter and a hydrogen peroxide decomposition activated charcoal column, published in Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid open) 55-143437.
The above prior art, however, provides no specific information on performing quantitative analysis of dissolved oxygen in the reactor water. It is unclear whether or not the said prior art is applicable to the analysis of high-temperature, high-pressure water that is found in the primary cooling system of a nuclear reactor.